Disposable feminine pads, or sanitary napkins, have long been used by women during their menstrual cycles. Women have also used these feminine pads as an everyday pantyliner to maintain a high level of freshness and cleanliness throughout the day. Such menstrual pads and pantyliners must be replaced periodically. Many enhancements have been made to such products to increase their comfort and the protection they offer, however, for a woman to feel fresh and clean, she must currently replace her feminine pad with an entirely new feminine pad.
The need to replace the feminine pad requires women to carry at least one replacement. Thus, a woman must carry with her some type of receptacle in which to carry her replacement feminine pads. This leaves the woman few options if she wishes to travel without a handbag or purse.
The current art requires that the entire pad must be replaced in order to maintain the highest level of freshness and cleanliness. Hence, the need exists for a feminine pad which will allow a woman to freshen her pad without having to carry along cumbersome replacement pads.